Pretty Boy - Our Heartfelt Love
by ShininStarzz
Summary: Jeffree is the school 'freak'. Constantly being teased for being gay and a crossdresser, he constantly tries to push his boyfriend Andy away. But Andy isn't giving up on him. Andy Biersack/Jeffree Star slash, rating T.


_**Pretty Boy - Our Heartfelt Love**_

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Jeffree is the school 'freak'. Constantly teased for being gay and a crossdresser, he constantly tries to push his boyfriend Andy away. But Andy isn't giving up on him.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Andy Biersack/Jeffree Star (don't you just love my creativity? ;3 )**

**A/n: Enjoy! ;3**

**-Kat xo**

_-Andy-_

I turned the corner and faced a sight that made my blood boil. My boyfriend, Jeffree, had been tossed on the floor and a group of mindless Jocks had decided to kick the shit out of him. I saw the tears in his eyes and the ones that had fell, making his eye makeup run.

Before I could react, a freshman began yelling at them to, and I quote, _"Leave him the fuck alone!" _

The Jocks laughed at her. One, one stupid pig-headed piece of shit, smacked her around the face and told her to respect her superiors. It was only then I realised the freshman was Makenzie, my friend Ashley's sister. And Ashley was stood right next to me.

"Oi!" He yelled. He ran over and pinned the Jock to the locker, which stopped the other Jocks from beating Jefree up, so I ran over to him.

"Who the _fuck _do you think you are? Hitting a freshman?!" Ashley raged. "Not just _any _fucking freshman, but _my fucking sister!_"

The Jock gulped as Ashley continued to snarl at him.

"Hey," I helped Jeffree stand. "You okay, Jeffree?"

"N-no." He sniffed.

"Oh, baby." I said softly, hugging him.

I glared at the retreating backs of the Jocks.

"Is he okay?" Ashley asked, picking up the stuff that had fallen out of Jeffree's bag.

"Not really. How's 'Kenzie?"

"'M fine, Biersack." She came over.

"Thanks, 'Kenzie." Jeffree whispered.

"No problem." She smiled sadly.

"Andy?"

"Mm?"

"They broke my shoes." He muttered.

I looked down. They had indeed broke the heels of his boots.

"Sorry, honey." I picked him up bridal style, thankful that it was the end of the day. "I'm gonna take you home, okay?"

"Okay."

Ashley and Mackenzie followed suit, 'Kenzie carrying Jeffree's bag.

"You two wanna ride home?"

"Please." Ash nodded.

"Alright. Ash, my car key's in my back pocket, can you get it for me?"

"Yeah, sure." Ash got my keys and unlocked the doors, letting me get Jeffree into the pasenger seat comfortably, before getting in the back with his sister.

I sat Jeffree in the pasenger seat, and buckled him in. He bit his lip, sighing softly. He pulled off his boots and curled up as best as he could. I hugged him gently, trying to be as comforting as I could.

"Don't let them get you down baby, you're stronger than them, I love you." I kissed his forhead, before shutting the pasenger side and getting in the driver's side. I started the car up, turning on the radio and driving away from school.

It wasn't long before we hit traffic.

"Great." Jeffree muttered.

I reached over and squeezed his hand gently. He smiled softly, hiding behind his hair. He turned over the radio and I instantly smiled.

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea._

_You became the light on the dark side of me._

_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and_

_The light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._

_Ooh,_

_The more I get of you,_

_The stranger it feels, yeah._

_And now that your rose is in bloom._

_A light hits the gloom on the gray._

_**-Time Lapse-**_

"Andy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

I'd dropped of Ash & 'Kenzie, so now it was just me and Jeffree, sat on his bed in his room.

Well, I was sat, Jeffree had his head in my lap.

"Why did you pick me?"

"What?"

"You could've had any guy or girl you wanted."

Yeah, I'm bi. Deal with it.

"Why choose me? Why stay?" He sat up and brought his knees to his chest.

"Jeffree..." I whispered. "I'm stayed 'cause I love you."

"But why choose me in the first place?"

"I thought you were cute." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder and squeezing softly. "You're amazing, you're beautiful and I love you so much."

He sighed. "Andy..."

"I love you." I repeated. "I fucking love you."

"I know." He whispered. "I love you too."

I pulled him onto my lap and kissed him softly. He pulled away, crying softly.

"Baby," I cooed. "Don't cry. Please."

He sniffed, sighing heavily. Even though his eye-makeup was running down his face in streaks, he was still the cutest thing I'd ever seen. I grabbed a pack of makeup wipes from his vanity, and began removing the streaks of eye-makeup from his beautiful face.

When I was done, he climbed into my lap and nuzzled into my chest.

"I love you, Andy. I'm sorry I push you away. I don't want to, but... Sometimes I think you're better off without me."

"Don't say that." I whispered, tears creeping up on me. "Don't you _dare _ever think I'm better off without you." I held onto him tight, "I love you, so much."

Jeffree nuzzled further into my chest, silent sobs wracking his precious body. I rocked him gently, singing the first song that came into my head.

_"I lie awake at night_

_See things in black and white_

_I've only got you inside my mind_

_You know you have made me blind_

_I lie awake and pray_

_That you will look my way_

_I have all this longing in my heart_

_I knew it right from the start_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you_

_Pretty pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy_

_I need you_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I do_

_Let me inside_

_Make me stay right beside you."_

I lifted his head up, and gazing into those tear-filled eyes, I leaned down and pressed my lips to his gently.

"I love you, my beautiful angel."

He smiled. "I love you, too."

_Darling, let me save you._

**A/n: Lyrics used:**

**_Kiss from a Rose_ - Seal**

**_Pretty Boy_ - M2M**

**Sooooo... You like? ;3**

**Review please people, hope you liked it!**

**-Kat x] xo**


End file.
